Harry Potter:Breaking Free
by AccioFirebolt8853
Summary: Harry Potter has completed two years of magical education in Hogwarts. Just before he enters his third year, he leaves his 'home' in an accidental magic issue when he finds an injured dog whom he takes in. He finds abut his inheritence and breaks free. Manuplative Dumbledre and later Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

******_1. Harry Potter the boy who lived!_**

_A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_1. Aunt Marge _**

It had been twelve years since that incident. Harry Potter was to start his 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon. His first two years had been rather eventful.

Shortly before his first year, Hagrid had rescued him from his aunt and uncle. He had given Harry his Hogwarts letter and his cousin Dudley a pig's tail. Harry had made two friends called Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Harry had also made friends with Hagrid. However, Hagrid's habit of calling dangerous creatures 'cute', had landed the trio in trouble. He had raised a dragon named Norbert and a Three-Headed-Dog named Fluffy. In his first year they had a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher named Professor Quirell who had been possessed by Lord Voldemort, the evil wizard who had murdered Harry's mum and dad (Harry had defeated him through the power of love. His mother's love had protected him and Voldemort had fled, powerless. Harry had escaped with a lightning-bolt shaped scar). Harry had stopped Quirell from getting the Sorcerer's stone, a stone that made the Elixir of Life.

Before the start of his second year, he was greeted with a house elf named Dobby in his room. Dobby warned him not to return to Hogwarts as horrible things were going to happen. It turned out that it was Dobby who was stopping his mail and it was thanks to Dobby that he was locked in his room with bars on the window and a cat-flap for food. Later, it was his friend Ron who saved him in the dead of the night with his brothers Fred and George. Later at Hogwarts, a cat was petrified and mysterious writing appeared on a wall: 'The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies Of The Heir, Beware'. In Harry's Quidditch match, a bludger had constantly attacked him; leaving him a broken arm whose bones Professor Lockhart (DADA teacher) had 'accidently' removed. Harry learned he was a Parsletongue and several students were attacked for being half-bloods or muggle-borns. Hermione was one of them. Harry and Ron found out that in the chamber of secrets, the monster was a basilisk, a giant snake that can kill you with its gaze. Hagrid was sent to Azkaban and it was found out that Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister was taken into the Chamber itself. It turned out that Voldemort possessed her through the means of a diary. Harry fought and killed the basilisk, destroyed the diary and saved Ginny. In the end, he freed Dobby from his cruel masters, the Malfoys and the petrified had woken up.

Right now the said boy, Harry Potter, was sitting on his bed, fuming as he skived through the album full of his parents' pictures. He had his snowy owl and familiar, Hedwig for company who was being rather grumpy due to the fact that she could not fly outside. Harry himself was moody. His 'Aunt' Marge was coming. Harry had been forced to call her Aunt even though she had no relation to him. She was Uncle Vernon's walrus-like sister and she even had a (small) moustache. Aunt Marge's hatred for harry only matched Harry's dislike for her. She was an old unmarried (guess why?) coot who kept dogs. Once, when Aunt Marge was visiting, Harry accidently stepped on her dog Ripper's tail. Ripper had chased Harry around 'till Harry sought refuge high up on a tree; Aunt Marge had refused to call Ripper off until midnight. As he was thinking about this incident about dogs, a memory flashed before his eyes; a memory he didn't have. In fact, there were two. In the first one, he was a carelessly handsome man, 'round twenty, turning into a dog and back. Occasionally, he gave a bark-like laugh. The second was a voice, which was oddly familiar voice saying: "Don't be afraid to trust this man Harry, he's a friend. Don't be afraid. Trust him and amazing things can happen to you."

"Wow!" thought Harry, aloud, "I wonder who that was…"

As he saw his Hogsmeade permission form, he remembered how he had convinced him uncle to consider signing it.

'He had gone up in his room after breakfast and had been cleaning out his school trunk, and was looking at his Parents' pictures in the family album when Uncle Vernon had roared up the stairs in his best thunderous voice: "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Coming Uncle Vernon" Harry had sighed. He shut the book with a snap, stretched and went downstairs to his pacing swine **(A.N, Sorry for that word. Couldn't resist)** of an uncle.

As soon as he had come in sight, Uncle Vernon had started his speech about good behavior in front of Marge. "You will not misbehave. Will speak civilly, will not shout, will not enrage her, will not talk back yada yada yada . Harry just stood there, hands deep in his pockets, letting the words all wash over him. However, he was jerked back to reality when his uncle said: "and you will not show any of your abnormality when she's around. I've told her you go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys…"

"What?" Harry yelped, "But I…"

However, he stopped at the murderous look in Uncle Vernon's eyes. However, he was not going to give up right now. He stood his ground and said rather boldly: "If you sign my Hogsmeade form, I'll behave normally in front of Aunt Marge."

"And if I didn't?" leered his uncle.

"Then I'll just show her and the rest of the neighborhood how much of a freak you and your family is." Replied Harry grimly. Then, he paused to watch the effect of his words come over Uncle Vernon with sheer satisfaction. He gulped and his piggy little eyes contracted in fear. His face turned red, then purple, then yellow, then finally settling on to a sickly pale, porridge-like color. Then he bellowed: "Fine! I'll monitor your behavior very closely, and if, by the end of the week, it is satisfactory, I'll sign your ruddy form!" '

With a sigh, Harry closed his open trunk, pocked Hedwig a couple of owl treats and sent her of to Hermione with Birthday wishes and presents

**(A.N, I'm skipping the Aunt Marge's insulting scene as I hate it and I'm continuing from the part where all hell breaks loose, meaning Harry shouts, blowing Marge up)**

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP THE HELL UP! YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY! JUST SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH!"

However, before any of the Dursley's could reprimand him for his shouting, Aunt Marge began to swell up. Her face matched that of a gorilla and her fat legs would have made a hundred-year-old tree trunk proud. Her stomach swelled like a balloon being filled and her necklace broke, raining down on Dudley's food. Her blouse buttons went pop! And hit Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley squarely in the faces. Just as Marge started to fly out of the door, Uncle Vernon took hold of her beefy hands in failed attempts to hold her down. Ripper, to 'help' him, bit him on the leg and held on.

As Aunt Petunia and Dudley watched them, Harry turned on his back, dashed upstairs, picked his trunk and Hedwig's cage by the handle, picked up his wand, wrenched open his bedroom door and stalked out, thundering down the stairs as he did so. However, before he could walk out the front door, his uncle seized him by his hair and started yelling at him, covering his face in spit as he did so: "You Put Her Back! You Put Her Back Right NOW!"

In spite of his Uncle looking like a raving lunatic, a reckless rage had come over Harry. He thrust his wand in his uncle's face and said "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me! I've had had enough! I'm going!"

That said, he fumbled with the latch, opened the door walked out into the frosty night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3. Padfoot!_**

Harry walked swiftly, his breath hitching, his teeth clattering, his heart beating wildly and his round glasses constantly fogging up. In a little while, he got tired of dragging his trunk and strolled into a park on Mongolia Street and sat down on a bench. However, before he got his breath back, he some rustling behind him and a whimper of slight pain, hunger and cold. He turned around, and saw a poor stray dog limping towards him, its fur matted with dried blood and mud/filth, ribs pocking out and ears drooped. His heart went to the pitiable creature and decided to help it the best he could. He took of his own jacket, which was the warmest one he owned and carefully wrapped it round the dog. Then he rummaged in his trunk for his money pouch and then stood still, stuck his wand out (like for the Knight Bus) and twirled it once in mid air, causing a puff of smoke and a dingy room-like shop to appear out of no-where. On top of the door "Durrell, the most convenient currency changer since 1950's!" was written in gold letters.

Harry entered the musty smelling shop for the first time and waited for the shop keeper to make an appearance. Soon, he had half the Galleons changed into Pounds and he stepped outside, the dingy shop vanishing with a pop. He was thinking of going to a muggle vet but then thought better of it and raised his wand to summon the Knight Bus, which appeared with a bang.

A voice rang out "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go (except anything underwater). My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this fair evening. How may I help I help you today?"

"I would like to go to Diagon Alley" replied Harry to Stan, "How much?"

"With 11 sickles you get on, but for that dog you are 14 sickles but for 15 you can get hot chocolate as well."

"Never mind that right now, just get me there, and I'll pay you while we're on the bus."

As soon as Harry reached Diagon Alley, he almost ran to the shop's door and rushed inside.

He showed the dog to the assistant behind the counter and was taken to the trained medi-vet **(A/N I thought, if medi-witch, then why not medi-vet) **in the back. It turned out that the dog only had a slight injury in his leg and a lightly cracked rib. While all this was taken care of, Harry bought a few items of comfort for the dog, including food. The Vet told him that all he had to do was keep it warm and well fed and it should be ok.

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed, "Thank you so much sir"

After Harry had paid the expenses cost, he went to the Leaky Cauldron where he informed Tom, the innkeeper about his stay in Diagon Alley and him needing a place to stay. Tom agreed to rent him a room but before he could walk out again, told him that the minister for magic would like to speak with him.

Harry thought he was in serious trouble until the Minister, Cornelius Fudge reassured him that no harm was done and that Marge Dursley's memory had been modified. After telling Harry that he could not sign his Hogsmeade form, the Minister bid him good-bye and left.

Harry was bummed, and he thought he would get what muggles called an iPod and listen to music on it. As he had plenty of muggle money he had changed, he left immediately for the muggle London.

He searched until he saw a shop for things PSP and Nintendo's. he inquired about an iPod's price and was told it was £49.90 **(A/N I don't know the real one so I made one up).** He checked his wallet and found that he had enough for that and chose a red with gold edges as they were the Gryffindor colors. Then he had the assistant install dozens of songs on it. So, after paying for it, he left for the Leaky Cauldron. He told Tom that he was back and made a be-line for the room he was renting. There, he saw that the dog was asleep in a basket in front of the fire, covered with the blanket Harry had bought for him earlier. Harry changed his clothes got out his newly purchased iPod and searched through the playlist for something interesting. The shop assistant had been a big fan of the One Direction and had downloaded all of their one Harry liked the most was 'Live while we're young'

_And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young!_

"I think I'll name you Padfoot" said Harry as he got ready for bed. The dog pricked up it's ears as Harry spoke and gave a sleepy bark and then snuggled down again. As Harry fell asleep, he thought about the fact that Ron hadn't replied to his letter yet but then remembered that Ron was in Egypt and couldn't really reply without getting his family owl, Errol, killed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_3. Diagon Alley!_**

The next morning woke up to an owl tapping on the window and a warm something beside him in the blankets.

"Wha…?" he slurred, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He jumped out of the bed, stretched, crossed the room's length and opened the window to let the owl in. As soon as he relived the owl of its burden, it flew off through the still open window.

Harry was about to open the letter when he heard a bark from behind him. He whirled around and saw Padfoot had woken up; and he was in Harry's bed!

"Hey sleepy head! How'd you get up there?"

"Woof!" was the only answer he got, along with a wagging tail.

Harry grinned a little and then turned to open the letters the Owl had delivered.

"Hey! It's from Hermione!" he said excitedly.

"Dear Harry,

Hope you're ok. I'm fine over here. Me, mum and dad are hiking on the Alps. I was thinking of sending you this letter the muggle way when a Hogwarts owl popped in. Has your come yet? Anyway, I somehow 'convinced' the owl to deliver this letter to you. Thank you so much for the birthday gift and wishes. I loved it very much. Mum was rather curious. She asked to meet you as she wanted to know who you were, for according to her, a gift like that was mighty expensive. I really don't think so, though. I mean, how much does she think a writing set could cost? Anyway, have you heard from Ronald yet? He sent me a letter, explaining how he was going to Egypt. He wished me a happy birthday and told me that Percy got made Head boy. Ronald said he's being an annoying prat and that the twins had been pranking him since the day he got his letter. By the way, I'd better go down for break-fast now, I'm hungry!

Love, Hermione

P.S Have you finished your homework by now? I have, though I don't understand the book about The Care Of Magical Creatures. Its called the Monster Book Of Monsters. Beware, it bites!

See you, Hermione."

"It bites" Harry repeated. "It bites? Great, now we have a biting book as well"

"Woof" Padfoot was licking his hand in an effort to distract him.

"Oh well, I need to visit Gringotts."

Harry walked out the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. He made a swift bee-line for the marble bank building to avoid the staring passer-bys. He walked up the steps and to a free counter and asked politely: "Excuse me, but I would like to visit my vault."

The goblin behind the counter looked at him for a second before clearing his throat and saying: "Of course Mr. Potter. I'll get someone to escort you there if you'll kindly wait here."

Before long a familiar goblin walked up to Harry. However, before he could speak, Harry greeted him with a "Hello Griphook"

The said goblin looked gob-smacked. Harry asking him a 'What's wrong' shook him out of his trace and he apologized, saying that he wasn't used to people greeting goblins by name.

"Most wand-carriers don't bother remembering and using a goblin's name, Mr. Potter. In fact, the last person to do so was a certain Miss Evans, also known as Lily Potter."

"My mother" Harry whispered in awe.

Griphook pretended not to have heard that and started to lead the way to Harry's vault. As Harry turned around, he nearly face-planted on the ground; having tripped over a wagging Padfoot who had been following Harry and had been sitting quite close behind him.

"Paddy! What're you doing here?"

"Woof Woof!"

"Oh let me guess. Keeping me company?"

"Woof! Slurp! Woof!"

"Ha-ha! Ok ok! Down, boy down."

"WOOOOOF!"

After they had loaded in the cart, it hurtled down.

This time, with no adult to stop him, Harry leaned down the side and let out a whoop as the air rushed over him.

"WHEEEEEEE!"

"Woahhh!" said Harry as he sat back down.

Soon, the cart stopped outside Harry's vault and he got out, feeling rather giddy. As the vault opened when Griphook inserted the key and they walked inside, Padfoot gave a small muffled yelp of surprise.

"What is it, Padfoot? Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned about him.

Padfoot gave a shaky bark and looked around him.

**(A/N. As many of you have probably guessed it already, Padfoot is Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather or more fittingly, Dogfather. Anyway, as he is a animagus, we'll be hearing some of his thoughts on different matters) **

***Padfoot's POV* **

'I can't believe it. Is this all that Harry has? But James and Lily saved up much more, not to mention the actual Potter vault. No, this must be his trust vault or something. But is it possible that he doesn't know of it? Does he know of his parents will? Or that he is the next Lord Potter? Or that he's one of the wealthiest men of the world? Does he even know of his heritage? Does he know that he owns dozens properties and trade monopolies? I bet it's all his magical guardians fault, though I wonder who it is? I know it isn't me and that Moony could never be, as the bloody ministry would say that he can't be a guardian of a child as he's a werewolf. It can't be Pettigrew as he's supposed to be dead. Hmmm, I wonder if it's Dumbledore. It could be him but how could it be him? There were dozens of other people who could have been his guardian, like James's Aunt Erin or it could have been Frank and Alice. They had a son Harry's age, Neville. Or it could have been his Godmother Jean Granger Nee Prewett. **(A/N. That's Hermione's mum. That makes Harry and Hermione god-siblings; however, those two don't know that. Hermione's mum was a witch until she lost her powers due to swearing a magical oath that she was then forced to break, making her a squib.)**

However, if it is Dumbledore, and he doesn't have a good reason for making Harry go through all of this, I swear I'm gonna kill that gay bastard.

***No-one's POV***

After Harry had filled his money bag, he went to get his school supplies. First, he went to Florish and Blotts for his school books. Having purchased them (the assistant was most displeased when Harry said he wanted the Monster Book of Monsters), he moved on to his potion supplies as he was running low on them. After that, he bought some owl treats for Hedwig and a new perch for her to sit on. Just as he was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, something caught his eye. It was small crowd outside the display of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He went to check it out and found himself looking at the most magnificent broom he'd ever seen. It's name was 'Firebolt' and it was the fastest broom ever. Rumor had it that the Irish Quidditch team had put in an order for seven of them. For Harry, it was love at first sight. The Firebolt was gleaming in the sunlight as its handle was just inviting everyone to have a ride on it. Harry really wanted to buy that broom but since he was happy with his Nimbus 2000, he didn't bother, though he returned everyday just to ogle at it like everyone else.

A week had passed since Harry had come to the Leaky cauldron. One day, he was just paying his daily visits to the ice cream shop and the Quality Quidditch supplies when he saw two heads that were strangely familiar. One was slightly bushy with loads of curly brown hair while the other was orangish-red.

"Hermione! Ron!"


End file.
